Summer of Classroom Fights (1978 film)/Credits
The end credits of Summer of Classroom Fights (1978). End Credits Produced and Directed by Dave M. Flemming Co-Produced by Dave M. Flemming Ron Kupland Also Produced by Don Greene Martin D. Sheppard James M. Nelson Original Concept by Jane Newman Screenplay by Jeremy Folks Based Books on The Summer Are Death Classroom Fighters by Hank W. Marriott Associate Producer Terry Wilde British Casting by Ted Hawkins, B.A.C. American Casting by Dave Nielsen Ann Goodman, A.F.S. Director of Photography Tommy Nuggets Director of Lightning Steven Facets Rodney Folks Film Editing Stevie Cabby Music Supervised by Moon Martin Music Produced by Craig Leon Music by Steve Winwood and Jim Capaldi Costume Designed by Rodney Nielsen Leslie W. Anthony Set Decoration Ann Goodman Art Directions Rick Wallace The Cast of Character James Neil as Dr. Willard Martin John Cleese as Mr. Jake Hank Marvin as Sergeant Jaffee Janet Waldo as Ann Nelson Joe Martin as The Harvard Punks #1 Dan Hartman as The Harvard Punks #2 Annie Andrews as The Harvard Punks #3 Johnny Marks as The Harvard Punks #4 Steve Most as The Cambridge Gangs #1 Ann Just as The Cambridge Gangs #2 Jude Cole as Sir. James Johnny Cash as Lt. Johnny Eddie Rabbitt as Tommy Mack Eric Idle as Dr. Stevens Ann Goldman as Nurse John Hopkins as TV Announcement The Who as Ensemble Roger Daltrey as Vocals Pete Townshend as Guitar John Entwistle as Bass Kenneth Jones as Drums Dave Needham as Band Members #1 Jane Lost as Band Members #2 Don Maxwell as Band Members #3 James Finnegan as Band Members #4 Dean Landis as Band Members #5 Russ Ballard as Band Managers Dave Young as Group Managers Andy Williams as Guest Singers Don Youngstown as Conductors Charlie Morgan Jane Cochran as Teacher Dave Grossfield as Students Joe Griffin as Children #1 Timmy Grants as Children #2 Ann Murray as Children #3 Ann Needed as Children #4 Andrew Martin as Children #5 Ann Cokes as Children #6 Andrew Locks as Teenage #1 Ann Sells as Teenage #2 Rob March as Teenage #3 Jane Lang as Teenage #4 Co-Director Perry McDonald Jane Goldman The Crews Key Makeup Artist......Keith Morgan James Needham Makeup Artist...........Dave Meedham Ann Hams Key Hair Stylist.........Martin W. Balin Andy Murray Hair Stylist...............Dave Dexter, Sr. Jane Dexter, Jr. Rick Dexter Production Managers Buck Goodman The Art DGC Trainee..............Steve Fonda First Assistant Director............Don Morgans Second Assistant Director.......Gregory Martin Third Assistant Director.........Rick Holbrook Supervising Set Decorator...........David Done Laborer.......Rich Wilson Richard Love Painter............Bernard Edwards Neil Morgan First Assistant Art Director.........Fred Murray Chris Plumber Second Assistant Art Director.........Steve Caddish Property Master...........Steven Birds Property Buyer..............Donny Martin Assistant Property Master........Robyn Landis The Sound and Audio Sound Effects Editor........Bruce Palmer Pamela Stewart Assistant Sound Editor.........Hank Friedman Steve West Dialogue Editor...........Jimmy Wilde Sound Re-recording Mixer..............Janet W. Organs Tommy Martin Boom Operator............Jane Cole Supervising Sound Editor.......Marty Martin Sound Recordist..............Jake Greene Second Boom Operator.......Fred Dreams Ann Seals Audio Director.......Charlie Sherman Orchestrations............David Must Special, Sound and Visual Effects by The Ocean House Company Special Effects...........Fred Needham Joe Seymour Ann Stein Visual Effects..............Rod Armstrong Stevie Palmer Sound Effects............Dave Martin Stunts and Extras by Ghost Company Stunts Coordinators Rob Burgers Stunts.............Fred Burners Ann Sells Andrew Wilson Brian Williams Andy Williamson For United Filmmakers (Hayward, California) Still Photographer.......Steve Fisher Generator Operator.........Buck Rodgers Second Unit Camera Operator..............Jane Looks Rigging Gaffer..........Tom Holmes Second Unit Camera Assistants........Neil Burgess Electrician..............Nat Morgan Neil Thompson Grip.......Donald Phones Bart Silverman Best Boy Electric.........Steve Moneys Key Grip............Chris Sexton Best Boy Grip...........Christopher Springerfield Gaffer.............Tommy Cruse Second Assistant Camera..............John Sunsets Howard Hughyes First Assistant Camera............Jake Cochran Camera Operator...............Tommy Saxon For Nelson Associates (London, England) Additional Casting by Ian Nonconforming Jane McCormick Wardrobe Assistant.......Fred Beast Wardrobe Mistress...........Ann Martin Additional Photographer.......Marty Sextet Assistant Editor..........Mark Landis Jane Holmes Supervising Editor...........Marty Lucks Negative Cutter................Mark Lambert Dennis Lancet Driver...............Dave Versions Ann Goodman Andy Lewis Driver Co-Captain............John Sixteen Jack Kennedy Driver Captain...........Steven Hearts U.S. Versions by Passport Pictures/Visa Films International (American Distributed by United Artists) Layouts............Marty Grossman Fred Needham John Sucks Dave Goldman Artworks............Joe Hosy Dave Facets Neil Henson Illustrations.........Martin Shields Don Finnegan Photographers...........Mark Grounders American Poster by Murray Brenman Original U.K. Quad Poster by Tommy Nelson Other Staffs Production Assistant..........Dave Folkman Location Managers..............Steve Bye Craft Service.........Paul Williams Publicity Coordinator............Dave Box Legal Counsel.............Stevie Fox Production Coordinator........James Earl Young Production Assistant............James Young Production Controller.............Buddy Land Copyist.................Rodney Stewart Continuity..............Steve Fights Office Production Assistant..........Marco Neil Soundtrack Available on Discovery House Records and Tapes (Distributed by RCA Victor) "Mr. Sandman" Written by Pat Ballard Performed by The Chordettes "Twist and Shout" Written by Phil Medley and Bert Williams Performed by The Beatles "And I Love You So" Written by Don Mclean Performed by Andy Williams "Dedicated to Hills" Music by Winwood/Capaldi Lyrics by Steven Bachman Performed by Randy Bachman and The Lucky Man Thanks to Marty Fisher And The Team The Producers Wish to Thank Johnny Cocker Filmed in James Nelson and Co. 223 Longer Streets, Hayes, Middlesex Co-filmed in United Filmmakers 2351 Thompson Avenue, Hayward, CA Filmed on Location at Harvard University Longfellow House and Fogg Museum (Cambridge, Massachusetts) LENSES BY PANAVISION Recorded in Hyper-Monaural DOLBY SURROUND PRO LOGIC II COLOR BY CFI® PRINTS BY DELUXE™ Approved MPAA Certification 196746 NO. 14840® MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA RCA Sound Recording This Picture Made Under the Juridiction of IATSE-IA Affiricated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Original U.K. Release © 1978 by United Filmmakers, Inc. American Version © 1978 United Artists Corporation, Inc. All Rights Reserved The events, character and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events to firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by Copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, Distribution or Exhibition of this motion picture could result in Criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. All rights belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. In Memory of David Bush (1902-1977)